Another halfa?
by Avril L
Summary: When Danny meets another halfa girl named Katelyn, things get wild. Danny may have feelings for her! Sam gets super jelouse and what the heck is up with Vlad?
1. The meeting

1

Another halfa?

Chapter one _The meeting_

Danny Fenton quietly flew down the streets of Amity Park. He was on his nightly ghost-patrol - and was feeling tired. He glided across the street, his eyes drooping.

_RIIPPPPPP! _

The sound made Danny wake up. It sounded like someone was ripping an iron wall. Danny jerked up, alert and ready. He flew toward the sound. It got louder and louder until Danny reached the source of the noise. He was as wide as five men and as tall as six. He was wearing a huge overcoat and was hunched over a grocery store. He had ripped the roof off and was looking inside.

"Hey, pal. I think your passing the height and width limit. I would suggest some work-out videos," said Danny. The ghost roared and lunged toward him. Danny tried to dodge the beast but he was too late. The creature's arm slammed against Danny's chest and knocked him into a wall.

"Whoa! Better be careful..." Danny muttered to himself. He flew toward the ghost and blasted him with a couple of energy rays. The ghost did not even feel them. He simply smacked his hand against the rays and they ripped back toward Danny. Danny did not see this coming and was knocked down to the ground. The ghost was too big.

"Hey, watch it!" said a new voice that Danny didn't recognize. Danny looked up. A girl was floating up in the air. She had long, dark hair that fell to her waist in two long pigtails. Her icy blue stare was enough to scare away a crowd of kinder gardeners. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with knee-high black boots. The bottom half of her top was silver and the top half was black. The girl had her arms crossed and her eye brows raised.

"Need some help?" she asked. Danny stared at her. Who was she...? The girl spun in a circle and unleashed a green ring that knocked the monster down. Danny ducked just in time. The girl and Danny flew side-by-side and blasted the ghost until he collapsed. Danny took out his thermos and the ghost was sucked inside. He turned to the girl.

"I'm Danny," he said. He looked at her for a moment before he fell unconscious.

Danny's blue eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurred. He heard talking. Where the heck was he?

"He's awake!" A girl with short jet-black hair came bounding up to Danny.

"Hey, Sam. Where am I?" he asked.

"Your in your room," she answered.

"Man, what happened last night?" asked Tucker, who was standing at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Well, I was out on patrol. Everything seemed okay, but them this huge ghost attacked me! I was getting beat'in up until this girl showed up - " Danny stopped.

"Where is she? The girl!" asked Danny.

"You mean that girl?" asked Tucker, pointing his finger. Sitting on the edge of a chair sat the girl from last night. She was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was loose and a sweatshirt was tied around her waist.

"You!" Danny exclaimed, jumping off his bed, despite of the pain in his left arm. "Whoa are you?"

The girl stood up, and pushed her hair back.

"My name is Katelyn." she said.

"Are you - a - a - " started Danny.

"A halfa? Yes." she said. Danny gaped at her. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, it's true. I lived in Albany until I had an accident. A science project gone wrong, you might say. I started acting strangely after that, so my parents shipped me off to live here with my uncle," answered Katelyn. Danny understood now. He understood how she had been able to save Danny. Another halfa was in town.


	2. The fight

1

Another halfa?

Chapter two _The fight_

Danny walked alongside Sam and Tucker on his way to school. He couldn't stop thinking of Katelyn. Where was she? Where did she come from? What did all this mean?

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm wondering about Katelyn - " started Danny.

"Grrr," interrupted Sam.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"I just don't trust her," answered Sam. Danny shrugged.

When they were outside Casper High School, Danny ran into the school as fast as possible to avoid Dash and his cronies. When they were safely inside, they headed toward their lockers. Danny turned a corner and came face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Katelyn! What are you doing here?" asked Danny, surprised.

"I go to school here," she answered. "They are here," she said, almost in a whisper.

"Who's here?" asked Danny. Suddenly, a stream of blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Ghosts!" yelled Danny. Katelyn just nodded.

"Well then we had better..." Danny gave her a look. Katelyn understood. The two ran into the janitor's closet, unaware that Sam was watching their every move.

"Going ghost!" yelled Danny and Katelyn in unison. A ring formed around Danny and he transformed into his ghost mode. When he looked up he saw that Katelyn had transformed as well. Danny stared at her. She was stunning. . . .

"Let's go!" yelled Katelyn.

Danny and Katelyn turned a corner, ready for the ghost. But when they scanned the student-free hallway, all they found was a tiny little ghost struggling to hold a pencil up. Danny raised his eyebrows and easily sucked him into his thermos.

"Well, that was easy," said Katelyn.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. A green circle started forming on the ceiling.

"Uh...Tuck? Any idea why the school is shaking?" asked Sam, in the middle of math class.

"Danny," answered Tucker.

"Exactly. I saw him and Katelyn in the janitor's closet right before class," Sam's mouth went very thin.

"What? You don't like Katelyn?" asked Tucker.

"Never mind that. We have to find Danny," snapped Sam. While the teacher's back was turned, Sam and Tuck slipped out the door and into the hallway. They went toward the cause of the rumbling. They ran all the way downstairs until they saw Danny and Katelyn - in their ghost mode.

"Danny! What's happening?" asked Sam.

"The roof is caving in!" yelled Danny.

The roof opened and a figure floated to the ground. He looked a little like Danny. . .

"VLAD!" yelled Danny.

"My, aren't we clever today?" said the man named Vlad. To Katelyn's surprise, multiple Vlads appeared, surrounding Danny and Katelyn. He blasted them with red energy blasts.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" shrieked Danny and Katelyn in pain. Katelyn blasted him with an ectoplasmic energy ray in return. Vlad easily dodged it.

"Oh, please. Another halfa and it has to be as idiotic as the ghost-boy," growled Vlad. Danny tried punching him, but Vlad merely smacked him away.

"Come on, Katelyn. Your better then this trash," said Vlad, sweeping his hand over the fallen Danny. Anger coursed through Katelyn's blood. She flew into the air, grabbed Vlad's hand, and flipped him over. Vlad stared at her, surprised. Danny smiled, but Sam just glared.

"Danny is as good as anyone, you jerk,"snapped Katelyn. Danny got up and stood next to Katelyn, both ready.

"That seems to be enough for one day," said Vlad, getting up. With a wave of his cloak, he vanished into thin air.

"Wow, Katelyn. That was awesome!" praised Danny. Sam's face reflected the expression that a panther gives, just before it kills it's prey.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on Danny's bed. It was now dark outside, and Katelyn was at home.

"So what do you guys think of Katelyn?" asked Tucker.

"I think we should stay away from her. We don't know anything about her yet," answered Sam, her expression telling everyone what she thought of Katelyn. Danny didn't say anything.

"Uh...Danny?" Tucker leaned over and shook Danny out of his thoughts.

"Wha - what?" said Danny stupidly.

"Thinking of KATELYN, were you?" asked Sam dangerously.

"Uh...well..." Danny blushed. Sam scowled. No one said anything.

"Danny! It's 10:24! You should be on ghost patrol!" said Tucker suddenly.

"Right!" Danny leaped up and transformed into his ghost mode. "See you later," he called out as he flew out the window.

No ghosts were here. The town seemed empty. It was a little creepy. Danny glided past hundreds of houses, each as silent as the next. All the windows were dark - except one. Danny flew toward one window that was still shining with light. The window belonged to a four-story Spanish style house. Danny looked inside. It was Katelyn!

Katelyn was lying on her bed, eyes closed. Danny glided into her room. He looked at Katelyn's face. She was sleeping. Danny felt funny. It looked as though Katelyn had fallen asleep in her clothes. Danny reached over and caressed Katelyn's cheek. She started to stir. Danny drew back his hand. He covered her with a blanket, and turned off the light. With a last glance toward Katelyn, Danny flew out of the room and into the dark night.


	3. A bloody game of volleyball

1

"Danny! Danny! Wake up, Danny!"

Danny slowly opened his eyes. Katelyn was yelling at him to get up.

"Katelyn?" he asked, confused. He looked at his clock. 8:45! He was late for school!

"I'm late!" shouted Danny, jumping out of his bed.

"I know. You slept through your alarm. Your parents told Jazz to wake you up, since they went out," said Katelyn.

"What! Why didn't Jazz wake me up?" asked Danny, making his way toward his closet. He looked at Katelyn and blushed. Katelyn's face turned red as well. Danny was in his pajamas!

"I don't know what happened to Jazz. Sam and Tuck asked me to come here, to see if you were okay," finished Katelyn. Danny noticed that she was in her ghost mode.

"Hurry up, will you?" asked Katelyn as she turned around while Danny changed behind his closet. A few minutes went by, and Danny was ready. He skipped breakfast and flew to school, extra speedy (invisible of course). When they arrived at school, Lancer met them in the hallway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of late students crossing my hallways," he sneered.

"We - we're sorry Mr. Lancer. We lost track of the time," said Katelyn, hoping he wouldn't give them a detention.

"You are expected at school ON TIME every morning. I have no choice but to give you a detention," answered Lancer. He took a notepad out of his pocket and started scribbling something on it.

"On, no you don't," muttered Danny. He turned invisible and overshadowed Lancer. Lancer, who's eyes had turned green, started talking in a rather squeaky voice.

"Oh, well. Accidents happen. Go to class, now," said Lancer/Danny. Danny flew out of Lancer and grabbed Katelyn's hand. They ran down the hall as fast as they could, laughing there heads off.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Katelyn, now taking stuff out of her locker. "I never knew you could do that!"

"Yeah, well. It was nothing," said Danny modestly. The pair made their way toward History class.

"Sorry we're late," said Danny, taking his seat next to Sam, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, better late then never," the teacher replied. Katelyn sat down next to Danny. She smiled at Danny and Danny flushed a bright red. He didn't even notice Sam squeeze her pencil so hard she broke it in half.

_Ring!_

The bell rang as the students filled the once emptied hallways.

"Next is gym," said Tucker, his PDA in hand.

"Great. My least favorite subject, next to everything," Danny complained.

"Gym is okay. Not one of my favorites, though," resounded Katelyn. Sam didn't say anything. The group entered the gym doors. Katelyn and Sam headed for the girl's locker room, while Tucker and Danny made their way to the boy's locker room.

"_FRONT AND CENTER!"_ yelled the gym teacher. Everyone hurried into the gym. They looked fearfully at the teacher, wondering what evil sport he would make them play today.

"Today we're playing volleyball," he said. "I'm sure I don't need to repeat the rules, so GET YOUR TAILS ON ONE SIDE OF THE NET!" he yelled. The girls and boys ran onto two separate sides. The teacher threw the ball into the game with such force, the ball was blurry. They started playing. Tuck got his glasses knocked off three times, much to the dismay of the gym teacher.

"GET YOUR BOTTOM BACK INTO THE GAME, FOLEY!" he shouted. Danny stayed as far away from the ball as possible. Dash, quite the jock, smacked the ball with his palm, over to the girl's side. Sam caught it and sent it flying over to Katelyn.

_CRASH _

Katelyn was knocked to the floor, her hand covering a bloody nose.

"I'm sorry!" said Sam. She didn't look too sorry, though. The gym teacher helped Katelyn up and led her to the nurse's office.

"NO HORSING AROUND WHILE I'M GONE!" he yelled. Katelyn winced, as she was right next to him. Both teacher and student disappeared into the hallway. Everyone instantaneously started talking. Danny marched over to Sam.

"What were you doing?" he asked her, angry. "You hurt her!"

"It was an accident," she said simply, looking away from Danny.

"No it wasn't! You have been rude and horrible to Katelyn ever since you met her. What has she done to you?" Danny demanded. Sam looked lost for words. Danny turned on his heel and stormed out of the classroom, leaving a crying Sam behind him.

After class, Danny passed by the nurse's office. He peeked into the small window on the door and saw Katelyn sitting on a bench, a towel over her nose. The nurse sat at a desk, writing her report. Katelyn caught Danny's gaze and smiled weakly at him. Danny tried to smile back, but couldn't. He was mad at Sam. How could she be so vicious? Katelyn had been friendly to her and what does Sam do? Gives Katelyn a bloody nose!

"Alright, Sanders. Your free to go. You keep that towel pressed against your nose for a little while until it stops the flow," said the nurse, making Danny and Katelyn jump. The nurse put a slip of paper into a folder that read "_Katelyn Sanders". _ Katelyn thanked the nurse and walked out the door.

"Hey," greeted Danny.

"Hey," Katelyn answered. Her tone was different. It sounded weak and embarrassed.

"Hey, it will be alright. It's just a bloody nose," comforted Danny. He tried backing up his words by placing his arm around Katelyn's shoulder. His cheeks turned red after a realized what he had done, but kept his arm there. Katelyn felt better after that. She even walked into math class with her head held up high, ignoring the smirks from the popular crowd. Danny sat down next to Katelyn, as far away from Sam as possible. Tucker sat somewhere in the middle.

_Ring!_

The last bell rang and everyone piled outside. Danny bid Katelyn and Tucker goodbye (ignoring Sam of course). He made his way home. After about fifteen minutes if walking, Danny reached his house, so different from all the other urban houses on his block. He walked into his house and slung his jacket over a chair in the living room.

"Jazz?" he called. No one answered. That was strange, Jazz always came home before Danny.

"Jazz!" he yelled again. There was no answer.


	4. Heart breaks and kidnappers

1

Danny woke up the next day by the sounds of his parents yelling.

"Ghosts! I knew it. They must have taken Jazz!" yelled Jack Fenton.

_Jazz is still missing?_ wondered Danny. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"Hey, mom, dad. Is - is Jazz still missing?" asked Danny.

"Ghosts kidnaped her!" answered Jack. Danny sighed. They were never going to find Jazz this way.

Danny skipped breakfast again. He was not very hungry. As he walked toward his school, Tucker ran up to him.

"Danny!"

"Hey, Tuck," greeted Danny.

"Listen, Danny. Sam is going crazy! You should make up with her,"

"I'm not making up with her until she apologizes!" yelled Danny stubbornly. Tuck sighed.

"Listen, Danny. Sam likes you. I know it. She feels miserable knowing your mad at her," said Tucker wisely. Danny thought about that. Should he forgive Sam? But Sam should apologize to Katelyn!

"But, Tucker! Sam is the one who should apologize to Katelyn!" said Danny.

"Katelyn, Katelyn, Katelyn. That's all you ever think about now," said Tucker.

"That - that's not true," Tucker opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the bell ringing cut him off.

"C'mon. Lets go to class," he said.

Danny went to get his book from his locker. He swung it shut and turned around. There he saw his worse nightmare: A guy from the football team had his hand flat on the wall and his arm straight. He was talking to Katelyn, who was under his arm. And he looked like he was flirting!

Danny shut his eyes. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. With his eyes threatening to water, Danny ran away. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just needed to get away.

Danny stopped in an empty hallway. No one ever used this corridor, only the janitor. And that was at night. There were dozens of doors that each held a bunch of cleaning products. Danny slumped down on the floor. He felt his energy drain away. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be with anyone either. Suddenly, an evil laugh filled Danny's ears. He opened his eyes. There stood Vlad, looking as evil as usual - and maybe a little extra.

"Aahh, nothing blinds teenagers more then their hormones," Danny stood up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Just dropping in to give you some news about your sister," said Vlad, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Where is Jazz?" asked Danny, his voice rising.

"Where do you think?" said Vlad. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"You took her!" he yelled. And without waiting for a reply, Danny transformed.

"Going ghost!" he yelled. A silver ring formed around him and turned him into a ghost. He stared at Vlad, hating him so much no one could describe it.

"Oh, no! The scary eyes!" mocked Vlad. Danny roared and lunged at Vlad. He put all his weight into knocking him down. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

"Hah! I'm sure a monkey could do better then that!" said Vlad, flying into the air before he touched the ground. "Your sister is being held captive, and she was very useful to use. I thank you," Vlad laughed maniacally, then disappeared.

"Oh, no! Jazz!"

Danny ran into the cafeteria, looking for Katelyn. He scanned the tables, but did not find her. Danny was forcefully reminded of that morning, but he shook it off. Right now, he needed to find his sister. Danny looked one more time, but no luck. The only person who could help him was Sam. Danny sighed and walked over to her.

"Uh, hi Sam," said Danny with forced cheeriness. Sam didn't answer. She was staring at her garden salad, acting as though she didn't hear Danny.

"Sam?" he said more time. She didn't say anything. Danny knew this wasn't going anywhere. He sighed and turned around. Suddenly, Sam grabbed him and turned him around

"Sam? Wha - " Sam grabbed Danny and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Before Danny could react, she turned and ran away. Danny was frozen to the spot. Sam? His best friend since kindergarden _kissing him? _Danny felt like worms were crawling inside his belly. But he had to deal with this later. Right now, he had to find Jazz and save her.

Danny ran back inside and took his thermos out of his locker. If Vlad was holding her captive, then it must be in the ghost zone. Danny needed to get to the ghost zone. He needed it. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from the thermos and created - a portal!

Danny went ghost and jumped inside. The portal disappeared behind him. Danny was lead into the ghost zone (dun, dun!). He heard screaming up ahead. Danny flew toward the sounds, afraid about what he might find.


	5. The battle

1

Danny was in what seemed to be a castle. The screaming had stopped. Was it Jazz?

Danny flew straight. He didn't know where he was going. Suddenly, he reached a dead end. Danny gasped.

Lying on the floor, bound and gagged, was Katelyn! She was in her ghost mode, except her face was tired and her body was drained of energy.

"Katelyn!" Danny screamed. He ran up to her and tried to untie her. But the moment he touched the ropes, his fingers were shocked.

"Argh!" yelped Danny. He blasted the ropes and Katelyn fell into his arms.

"Katelyn?" said Danny softly. Katelyn looked up.

"D - Danny?" mound Katelyn. Danny nodded and held Katelyn up to his face so she could see him.

"Jazz - they have her," said Katelyn. Her voice was horse.

"Where is she?" Danny asked.

"In - the prison," Katelyn finished. It seemed to take up most of her energy just to say a few words.

"Don't worry. We'll find her and get you out of here," Danny promised. He placed one arm under her knees, and another under her back and picked her up. Katelyn's head fell onto Danny's chest.

He walked until they reached a hallway filled with thousands of jail cells. They held all kinds of ghosts. They each ran up to the bars when Danny passed them. At the very end of the corridor, was a very large cell. Jazz was chained to the wall inside it!

"Jazz!" Danny shouted, running up to the bars. Jazz, unlike Katelyn, seemed healthy.

"Danny! Get Katelyn out of here!" yelled Jazz, her red/brown hair falling onto her face.

"What do they want with you?" Danny asked.

"They were using me! To find her!" answered Jazz. Danny turned to Katelyn, whom he had laid on the floor.

"They know I know about your powers!" shouted Jazz.

"What! You know about my ghost powers?" asked Danny, bewildered. Jazz sighed.

"Yes. But there is no time for that now. If they find you here - they will do exactly what they did to Katelyn."

"What did they do to her?"

"They're using her powers. Apparently, Vlad's powers will double if they have her. They kidnaped me so I could lead Vlad to Katelyn," finished Jazz. Danny was awestruck.

"Danny..." Danny looked back at Katelyn.

"Danny... they're coming."

Suddenly, an army of bulky ghosts came charging toward Danny. He flew up into the air, ready to fight. One monster hurled a stick at Danny. It hit him squarely between th eyes.

"ARRGGHH!" screamed Danny. The stick had sucked some of his powers out! The ghost caught the stick. He laughed.

Danny tried to blast them, but nothing happened. The ghosts cackled some more. Katelyn lay on the dungeon floor. She wanted to help Danny. . . but couldn't. There was only one thing she could do . . .

Danny was knocked to the floor beside Katelyn.

"Danny..." Danny looked at Katelyn. She inched toward him. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Danny placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her back. He felt instantly energized. He flew up into the air and blasted the monsters to the ground. The monsters disappeared. Danny turned back to Katelyn.

Her face was stark white and her eyes where very pale. She seemed even worse then when Danny first saw her. Had the kiss somehow drained even more of her powers?

"Katelyn!" Danny ran over to her.

"Katelyn? What's wrong?" Katelyn didn't answere.

"She gave up her powers for you," said Jazz. "She sacrificed the rest of what she had so you could survive."

Danny's eyes filled up in tears. Katelyn was not going to survive.

"Ah, grieving over your friend?" said an all-too-familiar voice. Vlad had appeared next to Danny.

"You horrible person," said Jazz.

"Horrible person?" said Vlad. He struck Danny across the face, knocking him to the floor with a red mark on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny, struggling to get up.

"You blasted kid!" screamed Vlad at the top of his lungs. "I could have had all the power! I was the one that was going to take all of Katelyn's powers! But that kiss ruined everything!"

Danny and Jazz looked at Vlad fearfully. He was madder then ever before.

"You ruined my plan. So I'll have to ruin your life," Vlad picked Danny up by the neck and held him in the air. He flattened him against the wall and pulled out what looked like a needle. He injected red stuff in Danny's body. Green and silver mist started flowing from Danny's body and into Vlad's.

Vlad was taking Danny's powers.


	6. We shall meet again

"No...stop..." Danny's voice grew fainter and fainter until he could not speak anymore. He was dying. . .

Suddenly, Vlad fell over, releasing Danny. Jazz was standing behind him, a large rock in her hands. Danny concentrated on what was left of his strength. He got stronger...and stronger...

"C'mon, Danny. We have to get Katelyn out of here," said Jazz, helping Danny to his feet. Danny nodded and turned his head to look at Katelyn.

"Oh, no!"

Katelyn was gone!

"Where did she go?" asked Jazz. Danny was breathing very hard. Suddenly, his eyes turned an icy shade of blue.

_Someone was being dragged by a big, bulky ghost. A large crowd was gathered. Vlad was roaring with laughter. The bulky ghost heaved the person onto a table. He pulled out a black dagger and held it above the person's head. _

_That person was Katelyn. _

"Katelyn!" screamed Danny.

"What happened?" asked Jazz.

"Don't ask me how, but I saw Katelyn. And she was in trouble!" said Danny. Jazz didn't say anything. She just grabbed Danny's hand and lead him out of the prison.

The pair ran through corridors, hallways, and more corridors until they reached a large room. They heard laughing.

"There it is!" whispered Danny. The group approached the room.

"Arrgghh!" screamed Danny, leaping into the room. Everyone's head turned toward him. A ghost was holding a knife an inch above Katelyn's head.

Danny threw a green energy blast at the ghost. It was knocked back. Jazz ran to Katelyn and tried to carry her out of the room. But Vlad was too quick. He smacked her across the face and she was flung across the room.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled.

A band of ghosts started ganging up on Danny. He super-speeded across the room (new power!) And grasped Katelyn's wrist. No one was getting her now.

"Give it up, boy," said Vlad, floating over to Danny. "It's all over anyway,"

Vlad sent a red anergy beam hurling toward Danny. He created a forcefield around himself.

"You'll never get Katelyn, Plasmius," said Danny.

"And what would I want with her? Her life is slowly slipping away," sneered Vlad.

Danny looked at Katelyn. Her heartbeat was very, very slow and could barley be heard. Danny looked down in dismay. But then he had an idea:

Katelyn's powers were slipping away when she gave Danny the kiss. That meant that if she was open to any ghost powers. . .

"Give me your best shot, Vlad!" yelled Danny. Vlad smiled and sent a purple blast at Danny.

Danny held Katelyn in front of him. Instead of receiving the blast, Katelyn absorbed the purple energy. Life slipped back into Katelyn's face. Her eyes turned back to their icy color. Her heartbeat was full and fast. She was alive.

"Katelyn..." whispered Danny. He could not believe that she was healed, she was not going to die.

Suddenly, Danny felt as though someone had taken away the cork that kept Danny's energy from spilling out. Green and silver mist started flowing from Danny's body and into Katelyn's.

"Wha...?" Danny didn't feel like all his powers had disappeared.

"Danny...I have my powers back," said Katelyn.

Danny understood now. When Katelyn kissed him, all of her powers became Danny's. But now Danny still had his powers, but Katelyn had her sacrificed powers back.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Katelyn. She and Danny sent beams of energy at Vlad. With two halfas, this hurt twice as much.

Vlad fell to the floor.

"We - shall - meet - again," sputtered Vlad. He snapped his fingers and the castle disappeared.


	7. Some dancing and a lot of blushing

1

Danny dropped into his room. He was no longer in ghost mode. His room was as messy as always. Everything seemed normal.

"Jazz!"

Danny wrenched open his door, and sped across the hallway. He opened the door to Jazz's room. She was on her bed, sound asleep. Danny smiled.

But what about Katelyn?

Danny ran out if his house and onto the sidewalk. He started running toward Katelyn's house. He ran faster and faster and faster . . .

_CRASH!_

Danny blinked open his eyes. He had crashed into Katelyn!

"I was coming to see if you were okay," said Danny and Katelyn in unison.

Danny laughed and helped Katelyn to her feet.

"Did you have a crazy dream where - " started Danny.

"I was tied up and you saved me from a band of mental ghosts that were going to kill me?" finished Katelyn.

"Uh...yeah," said Danny. "Wait! If you had the same dream I had, then it wasn't a dream!"

"Of course! I woke up in my room, I was wondering if you were okay," said Katelyn, blushing.

Danny was blushing as well.

Danny and Tucker were walking down the street, heading toward the school dance. Tuck was obsessing over spraying breath spray in his mouth. The pair entered the school gym. Sam and Katelyn were waiting for them.

Sam was wearing a red and black dress. Her hair was worn up in these weird braids. She looked, well, gothic.

Katelyn was wearing a pale sea-green dress with long sleeves. Her hair was in two long braids. Danny noticed that the dress showed her shoulders. His face turned crimson.

"Hey, everyone!" called Tuck.

He waved and ran over to the girls, Danny following suit.

"Man! There are so many girls here, why can't one of them let me dance with them!" exclaimed Tuck.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Tuck! Why don't you ask that girl to dance?" suggested Katelyn, pointing to Christina, a girl in Tuck's math class.

Tuck nodded, his eyes fixed on Christina. He ran over to her, placing a mint on his tongue. Katelyn opened her mouth to say something, but Sam cut her off.

"Hey, Danny. Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Oh! Um...sure," answered Danny. He hadn't forgotten the kiss.

Danny and Sam walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. Katelyn had an almost sad expression on her face. She waited there for a few minutes, watching Danny and Sam dance. Sam had a smug expression on her face.

After the song, Danny and Sam walked off the dance floor. Sam's face was slightly red from the dancing - or was it for some other reason?

"Um...You want to dance, Danny?" asked Katelyn.

With a glance toward Sam, Danny nodded. He took Katelyn's hand and led her onto the dance floor. They started dancing to the end of a fast song. But the DJ ended the song and picked a slow one.

Katelyn wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulders, as every other girl was doing to their dance partners. Danny started breathing rather fast. But he acted cool and placed his hands on Katelyn's waist.

Soon they were rocking their bodies to the (slow) beat. Danny felt relaxed. This was a slow song, so Katelyn didn't have to witness his terrible dance moves. All he had to do was rock back and forth.

But Danny was still nervous. Why? Was it because - he liked Katelyn? But what about Sam?

_Hey! I'm not a player! I have to choose. But - but who?_

Danny stared at Katelyn's face (and other...certain parts of her body). She was so beautiful. Suddenly, Katelyn closed her eyes, as if in pain. When she opened them, they were red.

"Katelyn?" asked Danny.

"I'm fine, Danny. Come on, this is boring," said Katelyn, her eyes still red.

Katelyn led Danny to a dark corner. She gave him a seducing look. Was Danny ready for what Katelyn was about to do...?

Suddenly, Katelyn keeled over.

"ARGH!" she screamed.

A ghost was lifted out of Katelyn's body. Katelyn's eyes turned icy blue again. Danny and Katelyn transformed.

"NO ONE OVERSHADOWS ME!" yelled Katelyn.

She blasted the ghost with a green energy blast. It fell to the ground.

"Wait a minute," said Danny.

The ghost looked familiar...

"It's a ghost from Vlad's castle!" said Danny.

Katelyn gasped.

The ghost was not going to survive. It exploded into a million pieces.


	8. The Apprentice

Katelyn tossed and turned in her sleep. Cold sweat dripped down her face. Her clothes stuck to her body. She was having a nightmare.

"Ah!" Katelyn screamed and leaped up. Her blankets were tangled up and twisted around Katelyn's body. She carefully untied herself.

"What a terrible dream," said Katelyn, lying down in her bed. But somehow she couldn't get to sleep.

"Hey, does anybody know where Katelyn is?" asked Danny. He, Sam, and Tucker were in school. It was second period and Katelyn hadn't shown up.

"Why are you worried about her? She's such a snob," said Sam. Danny gaped at her.

"No she isn't! Your just - " he started.

Guys, come on! Lets just get to class," said Tucker. Danny was still worried about Katelyn, though.

Danny walked out of math class, heading toward his locker. He swung open his locker door. He grabbed his books and reached out to touch the Fenton Thermos. It wasn't there!

"Where is it!" screamed Danny, throwing the contents of his locker out in an attemption to find his Thermos.

"What happened?" asked Sam, walking up to Danny.

"I can't find the Fenton Thermos!" screamed Danny.

"Oh, no!" cried Sam.

"Fenton! Manson! Get to class!" yelled Mr. Lancer, who was patrolling the halls. Sam and Danny had no choice but to do what he said. As Danny closed his locker, he was unaware that a pair of icy blue eyes were watching him.

After school, Danny began walking home. Halfway there, a trail of blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Uh, oh," he said. He ran into an ally and transformed. A massive ghost popped out behind a trash can. Danny recognized it as one of Vlad's minions.

The ghost lunged at Danny. He dodged it and shot an energy blast at it. The ghost shot something at him, but Danny went intangible.

_Uh, oh. I'm nothing without my thermos!_ Danny thought.

"Yes, that you are," said a voice. Danny whipped around to see Vlad. He looked sick.

_He's probably recovering from the last time me and Katelyn battled him._ Danny thought with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Danny asked Vlad.

"Don't be stupid, boy. At least _try_ to be smart," said Vlad. Danny glared at him.

"Don't play with me!" yelled Danny.

"Or what? Are you going to suck me into your ridiculous thermos?" asked Vlad with a smile. Danny stopped dead.

"Oh, that's right! You lost your thermos! Such a pity," smirked Vlad.

"Sh - shut up!" cried Danny. He knew it would do no good. He needed his thermos.

"See here! Little kids do not need to speak dirty when in the presence of their masters!" yelled Vlad.

"What!" asked Danny. What the heck was he doing?

"Apprentice! Finish him off!" yelled Vlad. A figure appeared behind Vlad. She had long dark hair and icy blue eyes. It was Katelyn!

"Katelyn!" cried Danny in surprise.

Katelyn was in her ghost mode. But it was a bit different. She was now wearing all black. There was a red "X" across her chest. Her hair now hung loosely, half covering her face.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she said. She held up her arms. Red smoke shot out from her hands, covering Danny.

"What the - ?" screamed Danny. The smoke suffocated him. He dropped to the ground and fainted.. His mind was now controlled by Vlad.

Vlad and Katelyn disappeared. They reappeared again in Vlad's castle.

"Apprentice, why did you talk to your victim?" asked Vlad, sitting on a stone chair. Katelyn glared at him.

"Because, _master_, my victim happened to be my friend! And... and..." started Katelyn.

_And maybe more_. Katelyn thought.

"Whatever you say, apprentice - "

"Stop calling me that!" screamed Katelyn.

"My ghosts couldn't control you. You were too powerful. You could not be used to fulfill my evil deeds. So I blackmailed you with the thought of killing your boyfriend, the ghost boy," started Vlad.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Katelyn silently.

"Whatever you say, _apprentice_," said Vlad, standing up. "We need to prepare for tonight's battle. Get ready," Vlad disappeared into another room.

Katelyn dropped to her knees and wept. She wept until she couldn't weep anymore.


	9. Numb

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. I've been really busy with school and all. I'm also sorry it's short. I hope my next chapter is longer!**

"Don't make me do this..." moaned Katelyn, clutching her side.

"You have to get it right. Now stop being stupid and get up," instructed Vlad. Katelyn slowly picked herself up off the stone floor. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't want to do this," she said. Vlad raised an eyebrow at her.

"It seems you have no choice. Unless you want the ghost boy killed, that is," said Vlad with a cruel smile on his face.

Katelyn stared at Vlad, hating him with every strength in her body. She had sacrificed herself to save Danny. But she would find a way to free herself... one day.

_Katelyn, please be okay... _

Danny's eyes slowly opened. She was lying on the sidewalk in the same ally he had collapsed in. What had happened?

Danny rubbed his head.

_Think... remember..._

"Katelyn!" gasped Danny! He tucked his legs to his chest. Katelyn was working for Vlad... she had tricked him... It was all a lie...

_No. Katelyn can't be working for Vlad. It just can't be happening. No..._

A sob escaped Danny's throat as a tear tricked down his face. Suddenly, a wave of electrical current seared through Danny's body.

"Argh!" screamed Danny. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. But his legs started to move. They stood up and started walking.

"Stop it!" Danny yelled at his legs. But they wouldn't stop. Danny felt light headed. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't control his body. And then, suddenly...

"NO! STOP!"

"ARRGGHH!" Katelyn slammed against the wall, her head banging against the hard stone.

"Get up, apprentice!" commanded Vlad.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" yelled Katelyn. She rubbed the bruise on her temple. "This can't be happening..."

"But it is, Katelyn. Face the reality," sneered Vlad. Katelyn burst into tears.

"I want this all to end," she told herself silently.

"It will never end, apprentice. For as long as you live, I will be there," said Vlad, smirking at Katelyn.

Katelyn suddenly found the energy in herself to spring forward and punch Vlad in his stomach. He stumbled back and tripped. Katelyn summoned the energy in herself to create an energy blast. It formed in her hand, little by little.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Vlad picked Katelyn up by her neck and threw her across the room, into a stone pillar.

"Your power does not exist, apprentice. You - " started Vlad. Katelyn hurled an energy blast at him, which knocked him over.

"No. I will flush out what you did to me!" screamed Katelyn. Her icy blue eyes started glowing green. She felt a familiar sensation flowing through her body. She could do it...

"No!" Vlad smashed Katelyn into the wall again.

"I'll kill Danny! I will!" screamed Vlad at the top of his lungs.

"No! Don't kill him," said Katelyn faintly. Black and red energy surged into her body. Her eyes stopped glowing. The X on her shirt flashed, illuminating her tear stained face.


End file.
